


Erika Furude Punishing Cornelia (Umineko)

by BrookeChiang



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Cuntbust, Torturebondage, Woodenhorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: (Characters from Umineko When They Cry): Erika Furude punishes Cornelia in a much harsher and painful way, forbidding Dlanor and Gertrude from coming and interfering...
Kudos: 2





	Erika Furude Punishing Cornelia (Umineko)

Archbishop Dlanor had appeared exasperatedly before the former Endless Witch Virgilia and her recent opponent, Battler Ushiromiya.

"Battler would be lucky if he could end the battle with a draw. It was a battle with no chances to win," Virgilia explained.

"Indeed, you could finish the battle with this single move. Why didn't you use that red truth?" Battler questioned curiously.

"Knox's Second. It is forbidden for supernatural agencies to be employed as a detective technique. We are not allowed to use the red truth directly," Dlanor reported monotonously. "However, I gave the red truth, 'The window hasn't been opened' to Cornelia, who was guarding the window."

She sighed softly. "However, we were forbidden to use our trump card. That was when your victory was decided. Lady Lambdadelta, the game master... can interfere with the red truth on the board."

"So everything is going according to her scenario?" Battler conjectured. "It should already be proclaimed that 'Kinzo doesn't exist'. But both Lady Lambdadelta and Lady Bernkastel are continuing the game under the assumption that Kinzo still exists. It's like they're conspiring together in order to not allow denying Kinzo's existence. So they let Grandfather escape on purpose?"

"Yes. The two players are conspiring together in this affair," Dlanor confirmed to Battler. "I have a premonition that they have some evil plans. That's why I came here to warn you."

"You came all the way here only for this?" Battler was incredulous.

Dlanor pursed her lip, the only slight sign of annoyance on an otherwise emotionless doll. "Yes. With this, my business here is over. Please excuse me. We'll meet again on the Second Twilight."

"Does Erika know this?" Battler added hastily, referring to Erika Furude, the current master of the Eiserne Jungfrau, including Dlanor, Gertrude, and Cornelia.

"No, Miss Furude does not," Dlanor sighed. "As such I fear for our poor, young Cornelia. She is the most innocent and pure of us, I wonder if she can bear the weight of Erika's wrath. Unfortunately, I have been forbidden from interfering or returning for the time being."

"At least it seems Lady Bernkastel has no qualms about casting down her own piece. It's refreshing to see that nasty girl get some comeuppance."

"I'm glad we agree," Dlanor nodded. "She irritates me as well. Erika Furude is a very evil being. She's burning with the urge of revenge for the previous defeat. I can't predict what she is planning. But I'm sure it's nothing good. Be careful."

"I can figure that out just from the fact that she's Bernkastel's piece," Battler surmised. "I'm sure you won't go easy on me either, right?"

"That's true. Next time we cross our swords, I won't back off."

"I'm okay with it. I'll fight you with all I have," Battler replied optimistically, bringing a small smile to Dlanor's face.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile...

Erika Furude couldn't have known about the conversation taking part behind her back, nor the reason they lost. Part of it was her own fault, forbidding Dlanor and Gertrude from returning until explicitly called. So she never realized the reason for Battler's victory over her, nor the mocking, humiliation, and derision she'd suffered at the hands of Bernkastel and Lambdadelta afterward. And no way of knowing it wasn't Cornelia's fault.

But that also meant poor Cornelia, a naive, wide-eyed novice who hadn't known about the dirty and dark side of the Repentance Enforcement Agency, and who had been set up to lose by Lambdadelta from the beginning, now bore the blame of Erika's vicious wrath.

She was suspended in the air, her body angled forward and arms tied firmly behind her back, by a complex pulley system that allowed even small Erika to hoist her up with ease.

"Spread your legs," Erika ordered in a false cutesy yet malicious tone only she could manage. Cutesy on the surface, but cold as razor-sharp ice at the same time.

"..." As Cornelia was currently furniture, she could not disobey what she had been ordered to do.

Then Erika released both hands, letting Cornelia plummet downward... right onto the menacing triangular edge of a wooden horse torture device.

With her legs spread, Cornelia's clit hit the sharp edge with the full force of gravity's acceleration. Thump!

"Grgghhkkk!" Cornelia bit in a scream, her eyes shrinking to pinpricks at the agony in her lower half. Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes, but she could not cry.

Erika pulled her up off the horse, back into the air again. Cornelia's thighs were buckled together in agony, as she breathed heavily.

"Spread your legs," Erika continued coldly.

"..."

Cornelia shakily spread her legs. She had been ordered not to resist. Time and time again, she had landed on her most sensitive parts. Over and over again.

Thump!

"Hrgghhkkk!"

After being smashed against the sharpness of the torture horse so many times, her clit and vulva were bright red and swollen.

And yet she could not cry or scream. Because she was forbidden to even do that.

And she was hoisted up again.

"Spread your legs."

"..."

Thump!

"Grghhhkkk!"

Hoisted again.

"Spread your legs."

"..."

Thump!

"Hgggghh!"

Hoisted again.

"Spread your legs."

"..."

Thump!

"Uugggghh!"

Hoisted again.

"Spread your legs."

"..."

Thump!

"Urgghhkkk!"

Hoisted again.

"Spread your legs."

"..."

... Thump!

"Grgghhkkk!"

Erika repeated this falling torture over and over again, occasionally changing the pace a little. She even enjoyed making Cornelia wonder a little when she'd drop.

At times like this, Erika hated counting things. So she decided that, once she ran out of fingers to count the number of times, she would just repeat it until she lost interest.

However, Erika's main redeeming feature was that she never lost interest in anything, so the torture continued on and on.

Erika didn't know why Cornelia had been unable to fully protect the window. So the whole time since then, she had placed all the blame of their loss on her.

And so, on and on it went for hours, through the night. An unbearably long night of excruciating pain for Cornelia.

It was morning before Erika realized she needed to prepare for the Second Twilight. Snapping her fingers, she first summoned Gertrude.

Gertrude glimpsed the suffering Cornelia for a moment and quickly averted her gaze, regretting having dragged the young novice into all this.

Turning to Erika, she pleaded. "Please, allow me to speak. Forgive Cornelia. She has already repented enough..."

"Oh, is that true?" Erika snickered derisively. "Then please take her place from now on."

Gertrude bit her lip, but replied. "As you wish."

"Ah, but I must summon Dlanor for the strategy meeting first." Erika snapped her fingers again, and Archbishop Dlanor appeared in the room as well.

Dlanor's usually stoic, emotionless features grimaced upon seeing what had happened to Cornelia. While she hadn't seen the cruel torture in action, it was easy enough to put two and two together.

"Please let her go! As leader of the Eiserne Jungfrau, I will take responsibility for all my subordinates' actions!"

"No thank you," Erika retorted scornfully. "Punishment only works because it causes pain. There's nothing interesting about an unfeeling doll girl that I can't leave a single injury on!"

As if to demonstrate the point, she let go of the rope again, and dropped Cornelia down onto that merciless horse once more, forcing the girl to once again stifle a scream for the thousandth time. "There~ I let her go!"

"No- ! I may not feel pain, but the injury is there-"

Erika did not wait to hear Dlanor's explanation. "Both of you, to the conference room!" She snapped her fingers again, making them disappear from the room.

Then Erika sauntered over to Cornelia, who was moaning quietly in agony, struggling with the urge to scream despite her exhaustion, yet unable too.

Her pussy was not balanced right on the wooden horse, which sunk its cruel edge deeper into her valley of tortured flesh.

Erika produced a pair of shackles and chained Cornelia's ankles together under the horse.

"Stay like this for awhile, 'kay, you useless thing! I'll come to get you... maybe. Tomorrow if you're lucky."

With those callous words as a parting shot, Erika snapped herself out of the room, leaving Cornelia to continue suffering her many hours of agony alone.


End file.
